Ficlet 22: Hide and Seek
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Playing games in the lab has never been more fun. A Greg and Sara ficlet. Not set in any specific time period, and not canon.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Just a modest fan and writer.

A/N: What's this? A Sara and Greg ficlet? Yes, I believe that's what this is. Playing games in the lab? Why not. This isn't set in any particular time period just written for fun. Enjoy.

**Ficlet 22: Hide and Seek**

"... hopscotch, jacks, hula-hoop. I think that's it," Catherine finished.

Sara walked in to catch the tail end of that explanation, and she shot Catherine a look. "What are you talking about, guys?" She addressed Warrick and Greg who were also in the room.

"We were having a discussion over our favorite childhood games. Back before X-box and game boys," Catherine looked nostalgic.

"What brought around this topic?" Sara asked, looking interested.

"You won't believe this, some kid killed his little brother over an X-box game," Warrick sighed, "What a world, huh?"

Sara frowned and agreed. These kinds of things were the hardest part of the job.

"Well, I'm a video game freak, give me SNES any day," Greg tried to steer back the conversation to lighter ground.

"So you just played video games all day long?" Sara questioned.

"On the contrary, I also played chess and battleship," he grinned.

Catherine and Warrick just snickered at the exasperated Sara.

"Alright, if you must know," Greg continued, "I also used to be pretty good at hide and seek. No one ever found me, and I always found people, like 95 of the time."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Do I detect a skeptic? Come on, I bet I can find you. I'll count to twenty and you go find a place to hide."

"Greg, we should be working," Catherine reminded him, as she got up.

Warrick followed suit. "It's a slow day, but even I have better things to do than play hide and seek in the lab."

Catherine and Warrick walked out, leaving a hesitant Sara and a smug Greg.

"We already finished our case," he tried to convince her. "And it could be like a test. A test of my mystery solving skills, and my 'locating lost people' skills."

"I don't know..." Sara tried to discourage him but he already turned around and started counting slowly.

"One... two... three..."

She walked out quickly, not sure why she was encouraging him, but feeling a little thrill of doing something she enjoyed in her childhood...

"Have you seen Sara?"

"Maybe she's hiding from you, Greg," Catherine teased him and turned back to the microscope.

Greg walked out and walked through the halls again.

'_She's not in trace, she's not in ballistics. She's not in the break room or out in the parking lot... She's not even in Grissom's office!'_

He looked just about everywhere he could think of, and after 30 minutes still no trace of the brunette.

"Where else? If I were Sara where would I hide? Where would I _never_ look?"

"Greg, move. You're blocking the men's room." Hodges glared at Greg and Greg

stepped aside, glaring back at the lab tech.

"Wait - that's it!" His little outburst got him some weird looks from the lab techs.

Greg rushed over to the women's restroom, hesitating before barging in.

"Sorry, I'm here because the men's room is out of order!" He blurted out his fabricated excuse but no one seemed to be inside. _'Whew...'_

He looked around, and almost left when he couldn't find her. _Almost._

After looking under each stall he took one last sweeping glance and at the farthest stall he could swear he saw a pair of black shoes.

He knocked on the door but it swung open – it was unlocked and Sara was kneeling sheepishly on the toilet seat.

"It took you long enough," she smiled a bit.

"You're better at this than I thought. But I did find you eventually. So, what's my prize?" Greg grinned mischievously.

"Prize? You didn't say anything about that," Sara put her feet down and made a move to leave but he blocked the way.

He leaned in and planted his lips on hers. She was taken by surprise, but quickly kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her back a little and she almost stumbled back, but he grabbed her and pulled her back.

After they broke the kiss, he looked a little red faced, and she was panting lightly.

"Uhhh... guess I got carried away." Greg rubbed his head with embarrassment.

Sara just responded with a little smile, "Well, think what you would have gotten if you found me sooner."

---

_Kissy kissy. Sara has all the luck. Anyway, I hope people liked it and even if they didn't and just have something constructive to say, please review. Thanks._


End file.
